Hunters love
by bonniebird
Summary: Dean falls in love with the class freak Sophia Summer as soon as he sets his eyes on her, however she's being held captive by her alcoholic father and her mothers coven of vampires, John has no choice but to watch Dean carry his princes out of her bedroom window and ride of into the sunset in his car when Dean asks Sophia to join the Winchesters on the road. Some swearing.
1. Sophia Summers

"Dean, I don't care you're going" John glared down at the younger hunter who was slouching in the front seat of the Impala as he pulled up in front of the school, Dean and John had been arguing for days about school.

.

Sam on the other hand was glad to see the old building with its huge columns and rolling fields with oak trees lined up in front of it, and hopped out of the car as soon as it rolled to a stop, he was glad to get away from the arguing men. He waved to them and ran up the steps and headed inside calling after them saying he would see them after school.

.

"Dad I'm not going, I should be helping you not sitting in a room doing nothing."

.

Dean folded his arms across his chest and sank further into the Impala's plush seats. The older hunter sighed Dean was right, he did need help on this hunt he was going to struggle keeping track of the hoard of vampires but Dean needed to pass his exams, he didn't really have a choice.

.

"DEAN." The older man snapped at his son and waved the information the school had given him in Dean's face, Dean groaned, yanked the piece of paper with his class room numbers on it and the name of a girl that had to show him around and got out of the car slamming the door as hard as he could he glared at his father as he skulked away.

.

John sighed again and pulled away from the school and headed towards the library.

.

Dean pushed open the door to room A14 and sucked in a breath, he was greeted with the sight of a plain class room with white walls and heavy desks arranged in lines of four the teacher was young, a couple of years older than Dean, the young man smirked arrogantly at him.

.

"Ah Mr Dean Winchester, finally decided to joins us." He spun to face Dean and stepped towards him, Dean clenched his fist in his pocket, taking an instant dislike to the man.

.

"MISS SUMMERS." Dean saw a girl with long light brown wavy hair at the back of the class jump and look up from her sketch pad.

.

"Yes Sir?" She asked quietly as she pushed her hair out of her big eyes, she blushed when she saw every pair of eyes in the room on her, the Teacher swaggered towards her almost enjoying embarrassing her.

.

"You have been asked to show Mr Winchester around because you have the same classws, yes?" The girl nodded shyly shifting uncomfortably under the teachers gaze.

.

"Winchester you will spend the week with Miss Summers as your guide." He pointed Dean to the desk next to the brunette; the young hunter sighed and headed to the desk.

The rest of the lesson went slowly, something about some guy called Hamlet, Dean was too busy inspecting the girl next to him, she put her pencil down and started rummaging through her bag. He took her distraction as an advantage and glanced down at the picture and frowned he reached over and pulled the sketch book towards him, the picture was of vampires, not just any vampires, the people that had gone missing.

.

John had told him that he and Bobby thought the missing people were being turned into vampires; they had stopped at Bobby's for a few days to study the case before heading in.

.

"UM, I, er." The girl stammered, she blushed a deep red as Dean looked up from the sketchbook and into a pair of piercing blue eyes, Dean's heart started racing, she held her hand out and he passed the book back to her she smiled slightly making him grin back in return.

.

"Your Sophia right?" She nodded before turning back to her drawings, he watched her for a minute before pulling his phone out of his pocket.

.

_Dad, girl drawing Missing P as V Want to look into it?__** D**_

_**.**_

He glanced at Sophia and smiled, the tip of her tongue poked out while she was drawing, his phone pinged just as the bell went.

.

_No just keep an eye on it. __**J**_

_**.**_

The whole class stood in unison but Sophia didn't move, Dean stood up having planned to meet Sammy in the entrance of the school before skipping the rest of his classes, he hesitated, her hair fell over her shoulder as she dipped her head closer to the paper, oblivious to the room around her.

.

"Hey do you want to come with me for lunch?" She looked up at him, eyes wide with surprise.

.

"Me?" Dean grinned at her and crossed his arms, she looked around and realized that they were the only ones in the room; he chuckled and grabbed her bag from under her chair.

.

"You can meet my little brother." He handed her the backpack as she stood up, he waited patiently as she put her things in her bag and headed out of the room she tripped slightly and blushed a deep crimson, Dean ran his hand over his face trying to hide the happy smile that played on his face.


	2. Lunch Time and Funny looks

Dean and Sophia stood in the hall waiting for Sam in the near empty hallway when a blond girl in a cheerleader uniform shoved Sophia out if the way so she could start chatting to Dean who was too busy huffing in frustration at Sam's awful time keeping skills to notice her. The girl glared at Sophia and stormed off when Dean pointed Sam out to her and started telling her about Sam.

.

Sam stomped through the corridor with his nose in a book and was barely avoiding crashing into the people hurtling around him, he stopped just in front of Dean before snapping the book shut, he looked Sophia up and down, grunted and walked of, Dean growled under his breath and grabbed the back of Sam coat.

.

"Say hello then Sammy!" Sam shrugged Dean of him roughly and turned to face Sophia.

.

"Hi, if you're coming home with us for lunch please moan quietly." His voice was laced with sarcasm, Dean Slap Sam round the head with a _soft_ Womp and glared at his younger brother.

.

"He's kidding." Dean said hurriedly while glaring at Sam who shrugged at his brother and went back to his book. Sophia nodded slightly uncomfortable with the situation and eyed up the book Sam was reading, her face lit up.

.

"You're reading The Grimm Brothers tales!" Sam raised an eyebrow at her and handed her the book which she examined carefully. Sam watched her carefully with narrowed eyes while Dean stood next to them feeling a little left out.

.

"It's one of the first copies published, my uncle Bobby has their hand written journals." Sophia's mouth dropped open and began to ask him detailed questions about the old tales.

.

Dean cleared his throat, but Sophia and Sam were engrossed in a conversation about the Grimm brothers, Dean sighed and followed the pair to the Impala he couldn't help but inspect Sophia as she walked away from him.

.

She had light brown hair that curled softly at the ends, she was just taller than Sammy by an inch but a head shorter than Dean she was wearing a white knee length dress with a red ribbon around her waist she had red converse with white laces and a white shoulder satchel with red butterflies on it.

.

Sam held the passenger door open for Sophia who didn't acknowledge John who was glaring at Sam who waved a hand carelessly in John's direction. Dean tried again to engage Sophia in a conversation but neither of the two in the back-seat answered, all he could do was gawk in awe at the girls as she chattered on with Sam.

.

"Dean, why is there a girl in the car." John gave his son a look that could kill a man but Dean was so engrossed with Sophia he hadn't noticed his father's harsh tone. John groaned inwardly he knew the soppy expression that Dean was sporting. It was the same one he had when he first set eyes on Mary.

.

"Sometimes I wish all that kinda stuff was real, you know ghouls and vampires." John and Dean looked at each other for a second before both turning to the girl; Sammy wasn't fazed by Sophia's remark.

.

"But if it was they wouldn't be sparkly and stuff." He said with a hint of sarcasm, John chuckled as he pulled away from the school and headed for the diner that Bobby was meeting them at.

.

"Of course there are lots of lore books that show rationale explanations for several anomalies that have been recorded." All three of the hunters gaped at her. Sam was the first to revive from his state of shock.

.

"Are you a hunter?" Dean swung his fist for Sam but missed and nearly hit Sophia instead.

.

"What?" She stared at Sam like he had just sprouted wings.

.

"Are you a hunter that hunt ghosts and monsters like Dad and Dean?" She looked at Dean with a mix of fear and wonder.

.

"He's just kidding." Dean looked at his father helplessly his heart hammering in his chest, the girl shook her head and smiled at Dean, it was then she noticed John, she looked him up and down for a minute before flashing a beaming smile. He gave her a stern look making her think better about speaking to him.

.

"It's nice to meet you Mr Winchester." She muttered to herself before gazing out of the window. John smiled slightly watching Dean Try and hide the fact that he was watching Sophia in the rear view Mirror.

.

He caught Deans eye and shook his head, Dean pulled a goofy face and looked out of the window. Sam and Dean both cheered as John pulled into the car park and stopped next to Bobby's van, Dean wound the window down and thumped on the side of the van both boys burst into peals of laughter as the old hunter jolted from his nap.

.

"Ya Dam idgit, nearly scared me to death." Bobby grumbled as the group left the cars and headed into the diner, it was then he set eyes on Sophia, he raised an eyebrow as Dean hurried to catch up with Sam and Sophia, sharply shoving his brother out of the way so he could regain Sophia's attention, John caught Sam by the back of his collar as he tripped and lost his footing.

.

"Careful there Sam, just let Dean get his crush out of his system." Both Bobby and Sam looked at him with scepticism as they looked over Dean trying to enchant the young girl who was laughing at his jokes and his goofy faces.

.

"Now I remember that look on his face, same look I had on my weddin day, you aint getting rida that girl in a while John, your boys in love." John grunted in reply to Bobby's statement and stomped into the diner dragging Sammy with him.

.

"Thank you for the lunch Mr Winchester." Sophia waved at John cheerfully as he dropped the threesome off at school.

.

John nodded at her and waved at the boys before hurtling of down the road, Sam ran into the school telling Dean to bring Sophia to the library with them later Dean yelled back that Sam could take himself to the library and had to duck as Sam's response was a large textbook soaring over Sophia and narrowly missing Dean's head.

.

"He really likes the library." Dean said sheepishly, Sophia snorted as she tried to hold back a laugh; Dean gave her a dirty look before grinning. "Don't think he'd be allowed to get any more out if told them what he really did with them." He winked at her and flipped the book over in his hands.

.

"Vampire lore." Sophia muttered as she pulled the book out of his hands and started to inspect it. The lunch bell started ringing and everyone around them started heading inside but Sophia stood still eyes glued to the book as she thumbed through it, Dean shrugged and grabbed her by the shoulders and started steering them towards there classroom.

.

"MR WINCHESTER, nice of you to join us, let's not make the star student late again tomorrow if we could have better time keeping please?" Dean growled under his breath and clenched his fists, Sophia was still nose deep in Sammy's weapon of choice, He poked her and made her jump she blushed when she realized every girl in the in the room was glaring at her, the pair hurried to their seats at the back of the class.

.

"He's not getting this book back today." Sophia whispered to Dean as she stuffed it in her bag and pulled out her sketch book, Dean smiled to himself and chuckled.

.

"His fault for throwing it at me." She smiled at him before dipping her head to her paper.

.

After two hours Dean was glad for the chance to get outside for their PE lesson, Sophia however wasn't. She was forced to slowly traipse of with the other girls towards the rounders' pitch, she caught sight of Dean in the spare kit, that the school lent him he frowned at her across the field and mimed being sick, she giggled to herself before nearly being hit in the head with a rounders' ball.

.

"Come on freak." Sophia looked up at the cheerleaders, The blonde girl who had shoved her over hit a rounders ball straight for Sophia who ducked just in time, The blond girl stuck her foot out and pulled Sophia off balance. they walked away laughing as she landed in a damp puddle of mud. Sophia blinked tears out of her eyes and rubbed the dirt of her uniform.

.

Dean saw the whole thing across the field, swearing under his breath he booted the soccer ball as hard as he could with a low grunt sending the ball flying through the air and smacking the blond girl in the face.

.

Throughout the hour Sophia was hit with two rounders' bats and six rounders' balls and Dean had been called into the principal's office for swearing obscenely at the group of cheerleader's that were trying flirt with him from the opposite end of the field, when the end of day bell finally rang, both were glad to leave the school.

.

"At least it's Friday, you can invite her over for some good times as Rufus says." Was Sammy's reply when Dean told him what happened, Dean smacked Sam across the back of his head. Both boys jaws dropped when they set there sight on Sophia, she was still in her PE which was conveniently short, she blushed and they both looked away awkwardly. She waved goodbye to the pair as their dad pulled up and headed down the ash path.

.

"SOPHIA!" She flinched as soon as she set foot in the door, dumping her bag at the bottom of the stairs.

.

"Yes dad?" She scuttled over to the drunken man and ducked as a bottle narrowly missed her head and shattered leaving a stinking stain on the wall behind her.

.

"WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?" She sighed and grabbed a load of bottles.

.

"At school, dad" The Older man grabbed her by the arm and nearly dragged her off her feet.

.

"WHAT HAVE I TOLD YOU ABOUT WASTING TIME AT THAT PLACE" He pulled her up in the air, he threw her down onto the dirty ground.


	3. Sammy's rescue plan

John pulled up outside of the motel, he had dropped Sammy of at the library earlier telling him to be home before it got to dark outside. The older hunter could see that Dean was trying to say something but the boy shook himself and got out of the car.

.

"Oh Mary, what do I do?" He asked he stroked the heart shaped locket that Mary wore on their first date that now hung from the rear-view mirror, he grunted as he stepped out of the car and hurried after Dean.

.

He walked in to the dank room, it was a small two bed room, a tiny kitchen and a TV set there was an arm chair that he had been taking turns with Dean to sleep in for the last few days, Dean was slumped at the table that was littered with missing posters and maps, John slapped his hand on his son's shoulder.

.

"What do you think of this?" Dean didn't even look at the newspaper that his father was trying to hand him.

.

"Look at this." Dean dropped Sophia's notebook roughly onto the table, the old hunter flicked through it, the girl's book was filled with drawings of people being put in vans, turned into vampires, and being caged up.

.

"Dean, I know you feel a lot about this girl, and I don't think she's capable of this, but I do think she needs some help to get away from it." Dean smiled weakly at his dad who once again was struggling with balancing hunting and his son's needs.

.

"I need to ask her about it, I'll be back later." The boy ran out of the door before his father could say anything else. John sighed before jumping slightly at the sound of his phone buzzing. He glared at it for a second and calmed himself before answering the phone.

.

"Hello, John Winchester speaking." Bobby's gruff voice replied sarcastically to John.

.

"Ya boy under control?" John groaned and sat on the arm chair which protested loudly against his weight.

.

"I think the girl's parents are vampires, she's normal within reason, I mean she'd even pass as a young hunter, but somehow she knows too much, Dean's gone to talk to her." Bobby was silent for a minute.

.

"Yeah, well I did a bit more research, every month for the last twenty years six females and six males go missin, no one in the town is old enough to fit in with the description of the sighting from a couple years back." John grabbed a note book and started writing.

.

"What if they made new vampires to carry on here and moved on, or they have humans working for them?" Bobby slammed his hand on the table making John jerk the phone away from his ear for a second.

.

"Like in new York I've got it written down, the first vampire turned two then they turned two, to celebrate becoming immortal, it spreads, they needed a trusted or vulnerable human to lure them in sometimes, easier to cover their tracks, Right that means Deans gonna walk into one of their nests and steal one of their prized possessions, I'm on my way I'll call Rufus and see if anyone at the road house can help." Bobby started tapping on his keyboard.

.

"S**t, Bobby I forgot about twenty years ago a Natalie Summers died, get someone looking into that I'll head out to Dean, give him the heads up then I'll go find Sammy." Bobby was typing frantically at his computer.

.

"I've got the address for you I'll send it through, get Sammy to research for you, the kids a genus when it comes to stuff like that I'll if I can get Ash to phone him and they can work together but I think he's helping someone at the moment." John grunted slightly displeased at being given orders but the old hunter knew much more than he did, and he had to admit a lot of the hard work was done with Sammy at his side to help him.

.

"Right I'll phone you in twenty minutes." The old man grunted and hung up, as soon as the dial tone went dead John was locking up and running to the Impala, he rushed to ring Dean.

.

"Dad, what." Dean snapped in frustration. John explained what was happening, Dean agreed to meet John outside school by the ash path, John had phoned Sammy on the way to drop of a machete for Dean.

.

"Be careful son." Dean gave him a short nod and gave a lazy salute before jogging down the ash path and vanishing from John's sight; John chuckled and rushed to join Sammy.

.

"So, what's the plan" Sam asked as John walked in, he had four tables covered in printouts. An old lady John hadn't seen around in the old town before was helping him, she smiled at John and introduced herself as Mrs Thina; he commented on the meaning of her last name and chuckled.

.

"Well, isn't it better to be old and wise, than young with useless wisdom, plus you're not the first hunter to pass through here" They both chuckled at the joke Sam rolled his eye's and continued with his research.

.

Sam passed his father pages of information as he sat down next to Sam who switched into research over drive, an hour later Bobby called to say Ash was ten minutes away he had been helping Rufus a mile outside of town; they were working the same case.

.

"Yo, there Sammy boy" Ash grinned down at Sam who had taken over another two tables, John and Mrs. Thina were leafing through missing peoples reports over the last twenty years, then sorting them into piles that could link to Sophia and her family and what parts of town they came from.

.

"Hey Ash, I've got this map sorted it looks like the Deaths started picking up around the time Natalie Summers died as well, I'd say a coincident but all of the deaths are within a 12 miles radius of the Summers family house, and this pattern looks like it repeats itself through town, there's two more houses like it." Ash double checked Sam's measurements and turned to the three old hunters that were watching to two boys carefully.

.

"He's right." John smiled at Sam and gave him a short nod, Sam grinned at his dad and high fived Ash before Bobby and Rufus started rushing them outside towards the vans.

.

"Right Sammy what we gonna do now, your brother's out there rescuing a hostage he's gonna need help." All three men looked at Sam, he glanced shyly at his dad, Dean had run hunts before but John had always told him the plan before setting off to the actual hunt, they were giving Sammy this hunt. He nodded to himself firmly before barking orders.

.

"Bobby and me will go to Dean and get Sophia out of the way, Dad and Rufus your both good at scoping out nests so pick the closest one to Sophia's house don't attack until we get to you, try and avoid a direct fight because there must be over eighty in or around each nest, Ash you need to stay in the van park it half way between each destination be ready to move, your our back up ok." All of the men agreed with the young man and set about collecting there weapons.

.

"Sam?" Sam looked up at his dad and smiled shyly, John placed a hand on his sons shoulder.

.

"You did good boy, Dean's gonna be proud of you." With that John stomped over to Rufus' van Sammy grinned to himself before running to Bobby's van.

.

"Right you ready Sam?" Sam shook his head suddenly self-conscious and nervous.

.

"Do you think me, you and Dean could take them, maybe I should tell the others to all go together, I mean I think Sophia's being used as bate so they wouldn't give her up easily." Bobby didn't say anything but he nodded his head towards the other vehicles, they hadn't moved. Sam groaned inwardly as realization set in, his original plan would have probably gotten them all killed.

.

"You were all waiting for me to figure it out went you." Sam looked up at his second father glad that they'd counted for his mistake, Bobby dialled John.

.

"The boys got it; he wants to go with the all in method, told you he'd get it on his own." With that Bobby snapped his phone shut and they all speed towards the Summer's residence.


	4. Dean's the prince for tonight

Sophia started from her sleep as a gentle tapping drifted over her peaceful bedroom, she lay still for a minute trying to decide if the person at her window was safe, she giggled as a snapping sound shot through the night air as the old garden trellis gave way under their weight and Dean's trade mark selection cussing filled the once silent night.

.

Sophia's room was at the back of the house over the decking so thankfully unless you were outside you wouldn't hear Dean, she placed her feet on the cold bare wooden planks and crossed the sparse room to the window.

.

"Lucky there's no vampires here at the moment." She whispered to herself before wrenching the window open, he grinned at her and hauled himself up, He dropped something silver on the floor with a loud clatter. She put a finger to her lips as her father drunkenly stumbled out through the back-door and pointed to her bare feet then to Dean's he nodded and pulled his shoes off leaving what ever he dropped by his shoes.

.

He waved at her and mouthed hello Sophia had to cover her mouth to stifle the giggles that tried to escape her mouth.

.

She shivered slightly as an icy breeze cradled her as it drifted across the room, she blushed when she looked down at herself, she was wearing a tiny light pink tank top that had a little pink ribbon in the middle of the neckline and tiny pink and white stripped shorts that had a matching pink bow, she shot across the room and grabbed her covers tucking it around her shoulders.

.

"What's that?" Dean muttered as he crossed the room and gently pulled Sophia's bruised chin so he could get a better look at it, she flinched as he reached for her face, his face suddenly gentle and worried. He kissed the bruise on her chin carefully and stroked the hand print mark on her cheek.

.

"Poor princess; would you like a prince to rescue you?" She smiled and ducked her head away from his hand as she blushed.

.

"I know right I'm not much of a prince." She looked up at him before throwing her arms around him.

.

"You're much cuter than prince charming, your kind and lovely" She almost gasped as the moon light hit his face casting a caressing glow over his flawless skin, Dean chuckled.

.

"Yeah and I don't have a foot fetish so thats a plus right." She giggled, there was a crash from somewhere within the house swearing and heavy drunken footsteps followed Sophia covered her mouth with her hand and her eyes widened and she turned pail.

.

Dean jumped up from the bed and pulled her towards him, carefully he tested his footing on the window sill and grunted as it slowly started to give way and crumble under his weight, the footsteps grew louder, Dean ran back over to the bed and pulled it in front of the door just as the handle started to turn.

.

"Sophia you little b***h, get out here now, I know there's someone up there" Sophia stood by the window not sure what to do, she almost jumped out of her skin when Deans phone buzzed. He grinned at her and dialed a number, they both jumped as the door banged and the bed started to slide across the floor.

.

"We need to jump out a window, right now" Sophia heard a muffled voice on the other end of the phone, a few seconds later a large van could be seen in the distance.

.

"Do you want any of your stuff?" Dean asked almost as an afterthought as the van pulled up dragging up the dead grass in its wake.

.

Sophia hurriedly grabbed at a loose floor board to reveal four duffle bags, Dean grinned to himself as he took in the familiar sight and hoisted the two heavier looking bags onto his back, a young man with an odd hair cut Sophia hadn't met before was stood on top of the van and Dean chucked the bags down to him he caught them both without much effort, he passed them down to the driver before A man who Dean said was Rufus and the man she remembered as John appeared running round the back of the house with a large ladder.

.

Dean grabbed the top of the ladder and the three men positioned it so they could climb straight into the Van, Sophia shouldered both the bags and grabbed something that Dean thought was a rag, off her bed before bolting down the ladder into the black van, Dean grinned to himself and grabbed his weapon before hurridly following her just as the bed slid out of the way of the door and an older man that stunk of alcohol burst into the room.

.

"Hi I'm Ash." Sophia nodded shyly at the man with the odd haircut before clutching tightly at the rag in her hands; John frowned at Dean who purposefully avoided his father's gaze. Sophia jumped as the walkie talkie buzzed loudly letting them know Sam and Bobby were safe.

.

"So what now?" Rufus said to John as they speed away from the house, John looked in the rear view mirror, Sophia was clutching at something in her hands with her head leaned against the window, Dean was watching her with a worried expression on his face as she slowly fell asleep.

.

He pulled off his leather jacket and tucked her up, Rufus gave John a knowing look as they pulled into the driveway of the motel. Dean got out and ran round to Sophia's door and slowly opened it letting her fall into his arms he grabbed all the bags and carried her up to their room, Sam had run after them as soon as Bobby had pulled up and took some of the bags from Dean.

.

Sam grabbed the corner of his blanket back and told Dean she could sleep in his bed he grinned up at his big brother pleased with the success of his rescue mission, he chattered away quietly to Dean as Dean fussed around Sophia, Sammy jumped onto the edge of Deans bed causing one of the duffle bags to drop onto the floor with a huge thump both boys froze and waited for Sophia to wake up, she grunted and rolled over.

.

"Sshesh Sammy she's a heaver sleeper than you." Dean muttered in mock disbelife Sam frowned at his brother who grabbed for the bag and lifted it onto the bed.

.

"I wonder what's in it?" Sammy mumbled curiously, he went to open it but Dean slapped at his hands.

.

"Stop that, why don't you go help Dad." Sammy shook his head.

.

"Dad, Bobby, Rufus and Ash have gone to look for the nests." Dean frowned and stomped over to the window, Sam was right they had left.

.

"Why didn't he ask to take us with him?" Sam pointed at the sleeping girl, before starting to look at her bags again.

.

"What so were here to look after her?" Sam nodded and handed Dean his research folder, Dean ruffled his little brothers hair and sat down on his bed.

.

"Dad thinks either her mum's dead as in dead dead or she's a vampire." Sam rolled his eyes at his brother. _Dean's phone buzzed but he ignored it _and continued to gaze down at Sophia.

.

"Dead dead as in ghostly dead or in the ground dead?" Dean pulled his gaze from Sophia and frowned at his brother, pulling his phone out of his pocket.

Sammy shrugged at his brothers question and went to look for some food in the cupboards.

.

"He didn't specify." Sammy said as he pulled a packet of crisps out of the cupboard happily. Sammy snuck past Dean taking advantage of the fact that Dean was awful with technology and tried to look in one of Sophia's bags.

.

"Dad's bringing us pie back for tea." Dean grinned as he read the text his dad had sent him and pulled Sophia's bags out of his brothers reach without looking up from his phone.

.

"Dean I'm nearly taller than you where can you hide those where I can't reach." Dean ignored him and flipped on the tv.

.

"Well this is amusing." Sam looked over Dean's shoulder to find that the four channels they could receive for free were all playing Dracula.

.

"Should we watch the old one or the new one?" Dean grinned at Sam and put the older one on.

.

"Isn't this the guy out of the matrix?" Dean asked Sam who nodded and grabbed a pack of crisps for Dean.

.

Dean watched in disgusted fascination as Sammy fit almost the whole packet of crisps in his mouth in one go.

.

"That's disgusting." He said in slight awe. Sam shrugged and dropped the empty packet on the floor.

.

"Were moving again soon aren't we?" Dean frowned at Sam but when he looked up Sam's gaze was fixed on Sophia, Dean glanced at her before turning back to the film.

.

"That's what we always do Sammy." Dean muttered not wanting to admit the fear of leaving Sophia behind was starting to build. Sam sighed.

.

"Dad's not going to let her come with us once the vampires are gone is he." Dean ignored his brother and turned the tv up.


	5. Sticky fingered hunters

Hunters loves Chapter four

Sophia and Sam had taken to each other rather quickly. Dean and John would be gone for days at a time and Sam enjoyed that Sophia had made her own rules and was quick to follow her lead. They had a routine, Sophia woke up ten minutes before Sam and made him lunch then Sam got up, dressed and did any spare homework and they would walk together. Sometimes she'd just walk him to school and head back to the motel but is John told them they'd be staying for a while she'd try and find a job so that Sam could concentrate on school work rather than hustle pool to help John and Dean with money.

"Ok let's go kiddo." Sophia sang as she put Sam's book in his rucksack and handed him a brown paper bag with a fresh sandwich and a bag of crisps. The pair were deep in conversation and the twenty minute walk to the nearest high school was over quicker than they realised.

"I'll meet you at the diner." Sam said waving goodbye to Sophia and jumping up wide steps before vanishing into the crowd of children. Sophia walked back the way she'd came but turned left at a T-junction and headed into town to the diner she'd managed to get an interview. An hour later she'd signed a part time contract and it was agreed that she'd work school hours and part of her pay would be docked for a meal for Sam each school day, they even gave her a short knee length diner skirt with a simple navy blue T-shirt. She was even given a pair of shoes and apron and a little light blue cap, a familiar swagger caught her attention as she came out of the small staff locker room at the back and began her first shift.

"Hi there, I get a slice of apple pie and a… I dunno a lap dance." Dean winked at Sophia and wiggled his eyebrows. She rolled her eyes and fetched his order setting it down in front of him, a quick glance if the diner told her that John was probably interviewing someone and had sent Dean back to keep an eye on things.

"You want a drink with that" Sophia asked with a smile that faltered a little when a group of boys around their age began whistling her over to take their order. Dean shook his head and watched carefully as she took the groups order, he wasn't sure he liked how they were looking her up and down, but then again it was the same way he'd been looking at her so he couldn't exactly call them out on it.

"Hey, Sophia." Sam waved happily to his companion who smiled and finished clearing the table at the breakfast bar she'd been clearing and offered Sam the seat. She went to the kitchen and plonked a bright plateful of food in front of him, Sam grinned and grabbed a fork devouring the food hungrily while doing his homework.

"I'll be done by half five." Sophia smiled, the boy nodded and let her finish clearing the tables around him. By the time her shift was over it was dark and the pair slowly trudged home to the motel. Sam was chatting happily about school work and his new teachers while Sophia told him about her day and the stranger customers she had to deal with.

"Wait he thought you were his wife that's gross." Sam said with a bounce in his step as he began laughing at the thought of an elderly man flirting with Sophia like she was his wife.

"Hey don't make fun of the elderly Sam, they could be really lonely." Sophia said in an attempt to defend the old man who'd given her a twenty dollar tip on a six dollar meal. Sophia grunted when she pushed the dodgy motel door open and let Sam head into the warm motel room, a sleepy Dean lifted his heavy head off the dining table shoved up against a wall scattering pieces of paper with his mess scrawl slanted across them.

Once she'd convinced Sam to take a break from his home work and watch some TV she turned her attention to Dean who would be no use to John if he didn't sleep. Seeing as he was half asleep it wasn't hard for Sophia to lead Dean to the back room and settle him onto one of the beds, she sighed and shook her head when he tried to ask for a kiss goodnight but fell asleep before he'd finished his sentence.

"You ok Sam?" Sophia asked sitting next to him on the uncomfortable sofa and began helping the boy with the last of his homework.

Sophia was suddenly overcome with the soft scent of apple pie and musty leather, she felt arms slide under her body and lift her off the sofa which was when her eyes snapped open. She was too tired to object to Dean carrying her to bed or to him sliding off her shoes and wrapping her in his blankets. She heard him whisper goodnight to both herself and Sammy before switching out the light and carefully shutting the bedroom door behind him.

Sam felt bad waking Sophia up so he decided to make his own lunch seeing as here was now fresh food where ever they went. Thanks to Sophia he looked forward to food… not that he didn't minds Dean's takeout just he preferred Sophia's food.

"Hey we have to go or you'll be late for work and I'll miss home room." Sam muttered poking Sophia who yelped when she saw the time and began running around the bedroom trying to get ready. Sam went into the main motel room and waited for Sophia to get dressed, she hurried out of the building grabbing a notebook of Sam's that was on the side as she grabbed the motel keys and began jogging up the car park to where Sam was sat on the corner waiting for her.

"Sorry, sorry… I'll make up for it later but for now let's get you to school" Sophia said as they started the walk, rather than walk all the way to school with Sam like she'd been doing the last three days she hugged him goodbye just before her turning and headed into town keeping her mobile hidden into her apron until Sam texted her to say he got to school ok.

The owner seemed to understand that Sophia liked to check in same between classes and was a little more lenient with her than her regular servers, she even asked how Sam was doing every now and then.

She normally took her lunch break at the seat nearest to the kitchens exit, her back to the wall. One of the few things Dean and John had agreed on was that Sophia should always be able to see the whole room and have at least one exit. It wasn't until Dean wrapped his arms around her waist and stole her milkshake that she really realised how out of it she'd been.

"You should be more careful." He muttered with a sly smile, he winked at the other waitress who smiled back with a flirtatious flair and for a moment the boy was completely distracted until Sophia took back her milkshake and finished it making him grumble.

"I don't normally have to deal with hunters and their sticky fingers." Sophia said back trying her best to be confident as she span on her bar stool and used her body to push him backwards distracting him long enough to retrieve her money clip that held her tips from his pocket. He sighed and rubbed a hand against his chin looking away for a moment before checking his phone that began to vibrate.

"Dad's calling… try and cut back on spending, I kinda lost some money." Dean mumbled, Sophia rolled her eyes and handed him a ten dollar bill before beginning to clear her table and continuing her shift.

Sam was fast asleep snoring loudly as he half his body hung out of the bed making Sophia smile warmly. The motel door clicked as someone unlocked it and a rather muddy Dean stomped through the door, he smiled at Sophia and pulled a huge wad of cash out of his pocket and handed it to her.

"You need to pack up, we leave tomorrow afternoon." Dean said as he shrugged off his jacket and headed through the bedroom to the small bathroom, when he remerged he was wearing his usual denim jeans and a green flannel shirt that he hadn't bothered to button up.

"I'm going to bed, I'll come back after walking Sam to school and pack up." Sophia sighed wishing that they could stay in one place for a little longer. Dean groaned when his phone rang and he began to talk angrily with John but quickly backed down and agreed with him, with a sigh he went through one of his bags and shrugged of the shirt and changed into a T-shirt. He hesitated and handed her his Flannel shirt before checking on Sam and heading out the door locking it behind him.


	6. Summer At Bobby's (Day One)

Chapter six

John had told Dean to drive down to Bobby's and even let him take the Impala, Dean was singing along to Highway to hell with the windows rolled down and Sam screaming at him to turn it down. The grin plastered on his face told his brother that he didn't really mind. Even Sophia was humming along, smiling to herself as her hair streamed behind her while playing with the hem of his shirt she'd stolen. Not that the teen minded the fact that she'd paired his shirt with a pair of shorts he'd 'acquired' for her was very appealing to him.

"Dean Can we stop?" Sophia asked as they passed a group of small shop, Dean grumbled and glanced at his watch knowing if they stopped for long they would be late and Bobby might not be able to wait around for them if something came up.

"Please Dee." Sam asked from the back grinning at his brother who sighed and pulled over flipping open the glove compartment so Sophia could grab some cash. He slammed the car door and rounded the Impala and swaggered after Sophia and Sam who had become enthralled with the dusty roadside sale. Sam wondered off and was chatting to someone selling books while Sophia pulled Dean over to a food stall and began inspecting food.

"If you were hungry would could have stopped at a diner." Dean grumbled when she began picking up healthy looking food that seemed to worry Dean, who didn't trust anything that wasn't in a packet. After half an hour of being dragged up and down the same line of markets they were back on the road and Dean was enjoying being hand fed strawberries as he stared ahead at the road. With an hour and forty minutes left and the night starting to darken around the speeding car, Sam fell asleep leaving Dean and Sophia to listen to his snoring.

Sophia had begun to regret her choice of clothing, it had been hot where the last hunt was but the closer they got to Bobby's the colder it got and even with dean cranking up the heat she could still feel the cold.

"Hey Bobby, Sam's out for the count and… urm you know Sophia." Dean said as he grabbed some of their bags from the boot of the Impala. Sophia smiled at Bobby who hurried her into the warm house, Dean carried his brother up to one of the bedrooms and Bobby, after checking Dean had everything he needed, headed out to answer another hunter's request to help telling dean he'd call in the morning.

"It's cute how you look after him." Sophia muttered as she watched Dean tuck his sleeping brother into bed and pulled Sophia out of the room. They stood awkwardly in the hallway together and Sophia could feel herself blushing as Dean smiled down at her, he slid his tongue across his bottom lip slowly then dragged it through his teeth watching Sophia's reaction.

Without hesitating he pushed her gently against the wall behind her and dipped his head down to her. He smiled when she whimpered nervously, he cupped her cheek in his hand and ran his fingers across her jaw line before tilting her head to look up at him. He saw the flicker in her eyes and knew what she wanted but just when he went to kiss her John coughed loudly.

"Dad, what're you doing here your supposed to be in another state?" Dean said couching and stepping as far away from Sophia as the narrow hallway would allow. Sophia didn't look at John and chose to inspect her ballets flats as if she'd never seen a pair of shoes in her life.

"I was but I needed help, I called Bobby but he said you were he and he was helping Rufus." John didn't wait for Dean to reply he just indicated for him to retrieve his bags from his room and muttered that he'd be waiting outside. Dean opened his bedroom door and waved Sophia through, the room was just like Sam's but very messy and had Dean's cloths strewn around the room.

"You can sleep in here, Sammy likes to sleep in and Bobby makes a mean omelette." Dean said chucking her a fresh shirt knowing slept in his shirts although she'd never admit it to him. He headed out with a small wave and jogged down the stairs hoping that he'd be back soon enough to enjoy the small luxury of working on cars with Bobby and not having to go through target practice.

Dean's scent invaded Sophia's dream and before she realised what was happening Dean's lips pressed to her forehead. Sophia blinked as she sat up, Dean was looking up at her his eyes heavy with sleep seeing as he'd driven most of the night. He was lucky that John had only needed him for back up and that his father knew exactly what it was they were hunting.

"How long have you been driving." Sophia asked, leaning over the hunter to check the old clock ticking sleepily on the bed side table. It was 6:30 in the morning and Dean looked awful, he was still fully clothed except for his boots which he'd most likely dumped by the front door like Sam had.

"I dunno, couple of hours and I drove fast." Dean muttered, lifting himself up so she could pull the blanket over him. Once she was sure he was comfortable she began trying to settle back into the bed but found that with Dean in the way the bed was lumpy and uncomfortable. The boy sighed and rolled her onto her side while placing her head on his shoulder and wrapping his arms around her waist, he sighed when he felt her hands fall flat on his chest and he body became heavy with sleep.

Sophia woke sometime in the mid-afternoon, Sam could be heard laughing with Bobby and Dean outside making her feel a little irritated that she'd been missing out on the fun. A rather filthy Dean burst into the room a gin plastered on his face as he dived onto the bed, pinning Sophia down.

"Bout time you got up." He muttered with a smirk as she gazed up at him, still in shock from the rather upbeat movement.

"Well I'm not really up." Sophia said, attempting to push Dean's arms up but found that even with her entire body pushing against him, the hunter wouldn't budge. Dean smiled and paused above her for a second, then his apple green eyes sparkled mischievously and his lips met hers. His hands moved from her arms to her neck and back pulling her into him, for a moment Dean forgot he was kissing an innocent girl up until her brain caught up with her body and she began to panic she was pulling him down to her by his collar.

"I'm sorry." Dean muttered jumping up as soon as she asked him to stop, she wasn't like the other girls he'd go after. They'd flirt with him and want him to chase them, but Sophia was entirely different. She was short, sweet and the perfect combination of natural beauty and irresistible innocence.

"It's fine… I'm… I." Sophia stuttered brushing her fingertips against her lips as if she wasn't quite sure of he'd kissed her or not. The hunter smiled and told her to meet him and Sam outside because it was going to be warm for the rest of the afternoon and she'd miss Bobby's BBQ which, according to Dean, was to die for.


	7. Summer at Bobby (Part 2)

Chapter 7

Sophia sighed happily as Dean swung the Impala round the final corner of the dirt road that led from Bobby's scrap yard to the lake the boys liked to swim in, Sam was already pulling of his shirt and was just about ready to jump out of the car before it stopped moving. Dean was also wearing a T-shirt with his swimming trunk but seemed less excited about the lake than Sam who was complaining.

"You guys take the stuff I'll meet you at the lake." Dean Said as he rolled the Impala to a stop next to a flight of stone steps. Sophia handed Sam one of the bags and grabbed as many as she could carry and followed the youngest Winchester who was whooping happily as he vanished into a wooded area.

"Sam wait up." Sophia yelled as she tried to keep up with the lanky boy. Once she found where Sam had gone her jaw dropped when she took in a large lake bathed in sun, Sam was already halfway across attempting to reach a tire swing that was hanging from a low strung tree. She screamed when Dean dived on her, seeming to come out of nowhere and began jogging to the lake with her in his arms.

Sam laughed when his brother resurfaced with a rather angry Sophia who was spluttering as she tried to gasp for air and yell at Dean at the same time, he was attempting to not laugh at her but the amused smirk plastered on his face gave him away.

"Hey, I'm sorry So-So… come on you know you wanted to get in the water." Dean said winking at the girl who was clinging onto Dean as he waded into the water until it was up to his chest. It wasn't long before they were next to Sam on his swing and Sophia had to wrap her legs around Dean's making him chuckle when he realised she couldn't swim and he'd have to hold her up until he took her back to shore.

"Don't you dare let me …ahh." She screamed as the brothers jumped under the water at the same time forcing Sophia down with them, she could feel Dean turning so that she wouldn't crash into Sam who was churning up the water beside them as he flailed his legs around to get to the surface.

"Ha, Dean did you see her face." Sam gasped when the trio resurfaced, Sam smiled and swam off again while Dean brought Sophia to the shallower part of the lake and settled her on her feet. He pulled of his navy blue T-shirt, balled it up and tossed it over to where their bags were piled, he smiled to himself as Sophia shifted uncomfortably and attempted to look away from his bare chest.

"Uncomfortable?" Dean smirked once Sophia began to get out of the water, she rolled her eyes and began walking along the edge of the lake until she found a tree she could climb up. Dean bit his bottom lip as he watched her get settled but was soon distracted by his brother slamming into him and a brawl ensued. Once the boys were tired out the group decided to eat their lunch, Sam was digging through the bags while Dean swam through the water to the tree Sophia was in. like the tire swing branch it hung over the water, She heard a large swooshing of water and when she looked over to where Sam was her view was blocked by the handsome smirk of Dean Winchester who was holding himself up on the branch.

"Hello." Sophia muttered lazily, she gripped onto the branch as Dean pushed himself off the branch and back flipped off it, when she looked down at him he held his arms up so she could climb down. She began to slide off the branch and soon felt Dean's strong arms wrap around her legs and take her weight, he shifted her to his back and swam to Sam who had laid out the food for them.

Sam, Sophia and Bobby were sat around a fire pit roasting marshmallows while Dean finished fixing a car he wanted up and running before they had to leave again. At midnight Sam declared that he was too tired to be any more fun and went to bed followed by Bobby an hour later who told Sophia that he'd see her in the morning.

"You not tired?" Dean asked as he went into the house and returned with a box of different tools. Sophia smiled up at Dean who could see she was just about to fall asleep, he sighed and dumped the box on the porch and picked Sophia up out of her chair.

"I'm fine, I'm not tired." She mumbled before sighing sleepily and snuggling into the nape of his neck and letting the boy carry her up to his room. He tucked her into bed and watched over her for a moment until he was sure she was comfortable and returned to fixing the broken down mustang he'd been fixing.

"Sophia up, Dad's meeting us in Colorado we need to get on the road." Dean yelled as he went to retrieve Sam from his bedroom. A loud thump and an exchange of swear words told Sophia that Dean would be back for her but to her surprise he didn't so she decided to go back to sleep.

Sophia woke up when water began dripping on her forehead, Dean was hovering above her a towel wrapped around his waist and a sly grin lighting up his face. He slowly moved so he was leaning on his forearms and rubbed his nose against hers, he gently pressed his lips to hers and started cradling her face with his right hand. The kiss deepened and Sophia's hands instinctively moved to the back of his neck, her finger tips skimming through his short hair causing him to moan before pulling away and grunting like he was frustrated with himself.

"Dean?" Sophia asked when he began to frown, she shook his head at her and grabbed a pile of fresh cloths and passed Sophia jeans and a T-shirt before leaving the room to get dressed and let Sophia get ready to go.


End file.
